Sexy Boy
by Calls
Summary: Ah o verão! Sol, praia e calor, muito calor e Milo e Shina vão descobrir que o verão pode ser surpreendente.


Eram nove horas de uma linda e ensolarada quinta feira e Shina se encontrava deitada sobre uma toalha estendida na brancas e quentes areias das praias gregas, no que provavelmente era ou quinto ou sexto dia mais quente do ano. Seria um senário perfeito se ela não estivesse irritada com uma futura defunta, sim porque ela iria matar Marin e de preferência bem lentamente.

Havia se metido nessa situação depois de muitas lamentações, birras e amolações da Amazona ruiva e ela aguentou bravamente por três dias seguidos as chateações da outra, mas seus nervos já não suportavam mais e ela resolveu ceder, não antes de Marin prometer não importuna-la por duas gloriosas semanas, além do mais já havia enfrentado problemas piores e saberia enfrentar um dia de praia com a estúpida Amazona de Águia .

E então foram as duas para praia e Marin estava um pouco mais arrumada do que era esperado, seus cabelos vermelhos brilhavam sob o sol e balançavam com a brisa marítima dando-lhe um ar mais selvagem , vestia um biquíni preto que contrastava com a pele clara, tinha na cintura uma saída de praia branca quase transparente, Shina chegou a suspeitar que ela havia passado uma maquiagem no rosto, suspeita essa que se confirmou após uma olhada mais atenta e a Amazona achou aquilo uma tremenda idiotice, iria sair tudo dentro d'água, mas oque poderia fazer, Marin era uma idiota mesmo.

Sem pensar mais no assunto estendeu uma toalha no chão e espetou bem firme o guarda-sol a fim de se proteger dos raios, embora estivesse com uma bata esvoaçante que lhe cobrias dos cotovelos aos tornozelos, com duas aberturas nas laterais das pernas abaixo do joelho, e tivesse sobre a cabeça um chapéu de proporções absurdas. Alisou a toalha e sentou-se sobre ela em uma posição de lótus que deixaria Shaka orgulhoso, se ela se importasse com a opinião dele.

-Eu vou dar uma caminhada, volto logo!- disse a Águia, soltando um sorrisinho pra ela, Shina limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e vê-la tomar o sentido rumo a umas grandes pedras, ao menos teria alguns minutos de paz.

Marin havia sumido já por trinta minutos, justamente os mesmos que ela conseguiu se manter sentada, o problema é que estes trinta se transformaram em quarenta e estavam chegando a um tortuoso cinquenta e isso estava deixando Shina irritada. Resolveu deitar pra relaxar, mas isso se mostrou ineficiente já que oque a acalmava era uma boa sessão de treinos e pancadaria. Então ela sentou novamente pronta para ir embora e deixar aquela idiota por lá, mas de repente sua respiração prendeu e arregalou os olhos para a figura de Milo dentro do mar parado e olhando para ela.

Shina fechou a cara e viraria para outro lado se não ficasse chocada com o que estava vendo.

- Mas que diabos ele estava vestindo?- perguntou ela mentalmente enquanto o via saindo do mar em sua direção, tranquilamente e com passadas firmes e longas aproximando-se dela e subitamente a boca da Amazona de Cobra encheu de água.

Milo parou a um dois passos dela e ela cometeu a loucura de escala-lo com olhar. O homem era enorme e tinha o corpo bem trabalhado ao longo das batalhas. Shina pegou-se olhando para as longas pernas terminando nas coxas grosas e firmes, passou pela sunga negra ao redor do quadril estreito, ganhou os abdominais bem definidos, chegando ao peito e ombros largos, sem falar dos braços longos e fortes.

O Escorpião olhava para Cobra de forma zombeteira e superior e mantinha um sorriso safado nos lábios, mas Shina não havia percebido isso, estava entretida olhando para as gotinhas de água no corpo do Cavaleiro em especial a uma que descia vadia pelo queixo dele escorrendo pelo peito do moreno e chegando a um território perigoso ao passar pelos fios negros que se insinuavam acima da sunga dele. Inconscientemente ela passou a língua sobre os lábios.

-Está quente não é?- perguntou ele cruzando os braços e a olhando divertido, fazendo com que ela finalmente lhe encarasse.

Ele estava rindo dela? Aquele miserável estava rindo dela? Maldito Milo de Escorpião!

- Vá para o raio que o parta!- foi a resposta da Amazona apoiando os braços sobre as pernas cruzadas e fazendo bico.

-Sempre tão doce Amazona. –Milo deu uma pequena gargalhada e deitou-se sobre a outra toalha na areia, que Shina nem tinha se dado conta de que Marin havia deixado ali.

- O que diabos está fazendo aí?- perguntou ela em choque ao vê-lo deitado.

-Pensei que fosse mais inteligente Amazona- dizia sorrido cinicamente enquanto passava os braços por detrás de sua cabeça- Ou ao menos lógica, não reconhece uma pessoa deitada?

Shina abriu e fechou a boca umas duas vezes, respirou fundo. Ela não merecia isso, primeiro houve Marin, depois seu comportamento deplorável e agora Milo, este serzinho desprezível deitado ao lado dela, por Atena! De todos os Cavaleiros tinha que ser justo o que ela achava mais intragável! Contou até dez mentalmente e desejou lembrar algum mantra que o Cavaleiro de Virgem sempre recitava, daquele momento em diante decidiu separar algumas horas do dia para meditação. Mas como nunca tinha se dedicado a tal coisa espiritual, puxou o ar com um pouco mais de força e sorriu de maneira mais amigável que pôde, assustando a ambos.

-Então eu já vou indo Cavaleiro- disse se levantando colocando o monstruoso chapéu na cabeça e puxando a toalha a sacudindo espalhando grãozinhos pelos ares incomodando o escorpiano- Ah sim! Entregue isso a Amazona de Águia ok?! – continuou não se importando com ele passando a mão pelo rosto e apontou com o pé a toalha onde ele estava deitado- Ela deve aparecer logo. E diga a ela para se esconder de mim, adeus!

- Eu acho bem pouco provável, - ele fez uma cara de indignação-Já que a vi nos braços de Aiolia e...

- O que?! – Shina virou tão bruscamente chutando a areia nele, que o Cavaleiro fez uma careta- Como ela pôde?! Depois de todo o inferno e... Eu vou matá-la! – ela dizia ficando vermelha de raiva, resmungando enquanto tentava puxar o guarda-sol e segurar o absurdo chapéu que queria sair voando. – Quer saber? Dane-se!- desistiu de tentar fazer as duas coisas e suspirou displicente ao passo que via seu espantoso chapéu sair rolando pela areia. Milo achou o passeio do chapéu bem divertido.

- Você...- e sua respiração parou, arregalando os olhos pra a figura de Shina, que havia retirado a bata.

- Mas o que diabos ela está vestindo?- perguntou-se mentalmente vendo o corpo bem trabalhado e de curvas definidas caminhar em direção ao mar. Subitamente a boca do Cavaleiro de Escorpião encheu de água.- Talvez eu não quebre sua cara Aiolia.- pensou sorrindo levantando no pulo passando a língua nos lábios.


End file.
